My Long Lost Siblings
by madittude99
Summary: When Savannah Hayler comes to La Push from the Makah Reservation to give some answers about her family, how will they react when she tells them? Can she help these young werewolves through the process of, well, processing? You'll find out. Read! SethxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea kind of just came to me and I played around with it until POOF! there came a story. (: Please tell me if it's worth continuing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

School today was like any other day. Boring.

I was sitting in English, next to my best friend, Chrysanthemum (aka, Chrissy) **(TO ANY OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY FAIR GODMOTHER OR MY UNFAIR GODMOTHER, YES, THIS IS THE SAME NAME AND I'M USING IT SO DEAL WITH IT! And to any of you who haven't read those books, I highly recommend them. Have a super day:D)**. Chrissy is hard to understand. I mean, on the outside she may seem like a stuck-up snob who gets whatever she wants but the truth is, that's her cover. The cover she uses to mask the hurt from her older brother's recent death. It was so devastating, it pains me so much to think about it right now. Patrick was like my older brother, too. He treated me like a little sister, protecting me from anything and everything. When my first boyfriend cheated on me, he taught that guy a lesson if you know what I mean. So, I guess what I'm trying to say, is that Chrissy's been my best friend for years and nothing is going to change that. Ever.

The bell _finally _rang and gathered my books before gathering Chrissy's books and dragging her out the door as she texted God knows who. I exchanged her books from her locker, grabbed her lunch, did the same for me, and pulled her along to the cafeteria.

She looked up from her phone, "Whoa. We're in lunch."

I nodded and proceeded to eat my sandwich. She can be so, completely clueless.

I got home at around three, tired from walking. I opened the door and called, "Mom? You home?"

"We're here, sweetie!" I heard her call from inside the house. I followed the voice, throwing my stuff down on the way there. I found her and my dad sitting in the office talking.

I noticed their intense expression that immediately cleared when I walked in.

"Hi, Savannah, how was your day today?" My mother asked.

"Fine, but I have homework to do. Call me for dinner. If I get done in time, I could help." I said quickly.

They nodded and I ran upstairs. I then tip-toed quietly down the stairs to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"How could you not tell me about this, Joshua?" I heard my mother whisper angrily.

"I'm sorry, Carol."

"Did it _just _occur to you that maybe you should tell me you have two other sons?"

I gaped. What the hell?

"Embry and Sam do not know where I am, who I'm with, or anything really." He answered calmly.

"Embry Call and Sam Uley live on the Quileute Reservation, right?"

"Yes."

She sighed, "I cannot believe this."

My father sighed, too. A different kind of sigh.

"We'll talk about this later. Savannah was already suspicious when she got home."

I quickly spun around and dashed up the stairs, only to trip and fall on my face on the last step. I ignored the pain from my nose and continued up to my room, slamming the door shut as soon as I got in. I slowly walked over to my computer looking up the name 'Embry Call'. I didn't really find anything. Next, I typed 'Sam Uley Quileute Reservation La Push, Washington'. I found different things about Quileute legends and things about Sam being on the council.

I'd heard my dad talking about where Sam lives, liking his house. I never knew who Sam was. I found his house on Google Maps and memorized the directions. I didn't know why, I just did it. I needed to hear more. Apparently, I'd pretend to have a lot more homework.

After dinner, I eavesdropped a little more before going back upstairs to actually _do _my homework. I got up in the morning ready to confront mom. It was Saturday. I got dressed quickly in jeans and a hot pink tee shirt. I put on my usual teensy tiny bit of makeup, my sneakers, and a sweatshirt, for it was chilly in the house. I walked downstairs and found my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom?" I began hesitantly.

She looked up at me and smiled. It was a fake smile.

"What's up, hun?"

I got straight to the point, "Do I really have two brothers?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, Savannah. You weren't supposed to know."

"You weren't going to tell me?"

"Well…no."

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me about something like this!"

"I didn't want you to be involved."

"I'm already involved! He's my dad and they're my brothers!"

"Savannah, I'm not going to argue with you about this."

"I can't believe you!" I screeched, running out the door.

**Please review and tell me what you think!:) **

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…**

I ran out the door and kept sprinting until I couldn't run anymore. I began walking, panting as I did so, for five more minutes. I finally reached the border between the Makah Rez and the Quileute Rez. I walked through the village, taking everything in. I then followed the directions I memorized long ago. Finally, I made it.

I knocked on the door to the small, cozy-looking house as the dinosaur-sized butterflies somersaulted in my stomach. I did _not _think this through. The door was swung open by a muscular man who looked to be in his twenties.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The man asked me.

"Um, hi. My name is Savannah, Savannah Hayler. Is this Sam Uley's house?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah," He replied, "Sam! Someone's here to see you!" As we waited, he stuck out his hand to me. "I'm Embry Call." I shook his hand and smiled.

Another man who looked like he could be Embry's brother. Wait…I've heard my dad say the name Embry before. This must be my other half-brother. Embry was about to walk away but I held out a hand to stop him. "Wait, can I actually talk to both of you? Outside?"

They exchanged glances but shrugged in the end and followed me outside. "I'm, um, Savannah Hayler…daughter of Amanda Hayler and Joshua Uley." I finished in a whisper and watched their faces filled with shock and bafflement.

"Joshua left my mother and I a few years ago, we lived up on the Makah Rez. My mother told me I had a half brother, Sam Uley. And I remember my father talking to my mother about having another son who also lived here. Embry Call."

They both simultaneously sucked in a breath. If I wasn't so scared of their reaction, I would've laughed. "And now he's probably found some other woman to knock up and destroy another person's life." I mumbled bitterly. I looked up from the ground to see Embry shaking like crazy at my story. Sam pushed him towards the trees without saying a word. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Savannah, would you like to come inside?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Sure." I followed him into the small house and was surprised at how many others there were in there. They all looked like brothers with their tallness, muscles, and dark, cropped hair. Sam led me inside and introduced me to his beautiful wife, Emily Uley, who had scars running down half of her face and continuing down her arm. I assumed it was an animal attack, those scars made by claws. She was very kind and _very _in love with Sam. I could tell.

He also introduced me to Jared, Paul, Quil, Jacob, Tyler, John, Steven, and Brady. Apparently there were more of them but they were at work or home. **(Remember it said that there were sixteen wolves in the clearing with the Volturi. They all phased because of the amount of vamps in the area). **He left me in the kitchen sitting on a chair that one of the boys sacrificed for me to go explain to Emily why I was here.

"So, Savannah," Jacob began, "What brings you to the Quileute Rez?"

"My brothers." I answered shortly.

"Really? Who are your brothers? I might know them."

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure you know them, buddy. And if you don't, you are _really _unobservant."

Jacob looked confused, "Well who are they?"

Just then, Embry, Sam, and Emily returned together. "Oh, hey guys. We were just trying to get Savannah here to spill who her brothers are."

I laughed at how clueless Jacob was. Embry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and Sam rolled his eyes at Jacob's stupidity. Why else would I be here at SAM ULEY'S house.

"Take a wild guess." Embry mumbled.

Jacob looked puzzled until he finally put the pieces together, one by one and he exclaimed an exaggerated, "Ohhh!"

"Whoa!"

"No way."

"Seriously?"

"Am I being punk'd?"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh God."

"This should be interesting."

"C'mon!"

"Wow, I feel so welcome!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Embry chuckled, looking more relaxed now, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So…" Jacob began again, "What's one sentence you can use to describe yourself?" He asked randomly.

I smiled evilly, "All I can say is that I'm the type of girl that every time my feet hit the floor each morning, the devil says, 'Oh, crap, she's up'."

Everybody laughed. "That's what I'm talking about!" I heard Tyler shout.

"How old are you, anyway?" Sam asked me curiously, with an amused smile on his face.

"Fifteen," I replied.

"Yeah, you guys mess with my baby sister and you'll be running around with one less leg." Embry threatened.

I smiled slightly to myself at how comfortable I felt around them. Like they're my family. I guess they kind of are, considering they're all probably related in some distant way.

"Hey, guys!" Someone called from the doorway. We all looked up and I saw a yet another one of those muscled boys with dark, cropped hair.

"Hey, Seth." Jacob greeted the newcomer, "This is Savannah, Embry and Sam's sister."

He did a double take. "Sam and Embry's sis-" He cut off his sentence the moment his eyes met mine.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I heard somebody groan. I also felt like I was shaking. I looked up to see Embry's arm was still around me and it was shaking very much. I could've sworn I heard a growl erupt from his chest.

"Embry?" I called cautiously.

"Argh. Get him out of here." Sam ordered Jared. I watched him pull Embry out the door before looking back up at Seth, whose eyes haven't moved from me. I felt my eyebrows pull together when he didn't look away. Jacob then proceeded to whack him in the back of the head. He blinked as if returning to reality from some alternate universe. Jacob pretended nothing happened, continuing his conversation with me.

What a weird day.

**Please tell me what you think!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3 NOT AN UPDAT BUT PLEASE READ

Sorry about the first chapter where it said the mother's name is Carol. It's Amanda(: And pretend she didn't say the part about her dad leaving.

-madittude99

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo yo yo it's…umm…just me…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight!**

"So, uh, Savannah?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Sam along with Emily looking at me as I had my conversation with Seth.

"Yes?"

"Where are you staying?"

I cleared my throat, "Well, coming today was a kind of spur-of-the-moment thing after a fight with me mom."

He nodded in understanding, "Oh, wait, how did you get here?"

"I ran…"

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You _ran_?"

"Yep." I confirmed. "I'm a _very _good runner, bro." I joked.

He smiled a little and then Emily cut in. "Do you think you'll be going back home tonight? Don't _ever _think I'm kicking you out of here, but I just want to know if you have any plans."

"Not really. Like I said, this was a random thing. I should probably talk to my mom and see if she's home, though." I sighed.

"Well, just know that you are welcome here any time." She answered with a kind smile on her face. I nodded and stepped out onto the porch to call my mother.

"Hello?" She answered in relief.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Savannah, I'm so glad you're okay. Where are you?" She exclaimed in one breath.

"I'm fine." I said, curt.

Mom caught on to my mood quickly. "Where are you?"

"Um…the Quileute rez." I hedged.

"Why are you there?"

"Just…because." I finished lamely.

"Savannah Lillian Hayler. Where _exactly _are you?" She demanded. Wow, she catches on fast.

"You know exactly where I am." I muttered.

"All I'm saying is that you better not be at Sam Uley or Embry Call's house. You need to leave them be."

"You can't just decide whether or not they get to know the truth! You might've tried to do that to me but you're sure not going to keep a secret like that from them. You are not their mother, you have no right." I yelled.

"That's right," She said, equally as loud, "I'm not their mother. But I _am _yours. So you better get yourself back to this house right now, young lady, or I'll-"

I cut her off, "You'll what?"

She took a deep breath. "Savannah, I do not need to be dealing with this right now. First, Joshua leaves, and now you?" I let her ramble for a minute before the first part sunk in.

"He left?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"Did he tell you why? Did he leave a note?"

"No, I told him about our argument this morning and he hung up. He didn't come home from work. He's leaving us like he left them and it's all your fault!" She was screaming at the end and next thing I knew, I was too.

"How is this my fault? It's _his _fault he left those people and has to live with the consequences now. It is not my FAULT!" I was shaking toward the end, from anger or sadness, or just from the fact that I'm fighting with my mother, I don't know. The door to the house swung open and I realized then, just how loud we were being. I squeezed my eyes shut and counted to ten, taking deep breaths. I'd had these anger issues since I was seven and they never went away.

I snapped the phone shut and chucked it into the trees, sinking down on the steps and rubbing my temples. Whoever had come out of the house in the middle of our screaming match sat down next to me. It was Embry.

"You okay?"

"You heard?" My voice sounded half-strangled.

He nodded silently…I never understood when people would say that. Is there even anyway to nod loudly?

"I just wanted to tell you that it isn't your fault. Joshua does that a lot apparently."

"I know. I just wish my mom would see that." I sighed, finally calming down enough to talk normally.

"Do you fight with your mom a lot?"

"Not really. We're tight." I said in a fake gangster voice.

He chuckled. "Why don't you come back inside? It's getting cold and I think Emily's just about done with dinner."

"Are you sure? I've already done enough to screw-up your lives, I don't want to intrude." I said worriedly.

"Nah, it's fine. The guys like you already. Especially Seth." He winked at me, laughing at my blush. I heard a "really, Embry?" from inside and I giggled.

He held the door open for me and we stepped back inside the very warm house.

After we'd had dinner - which was very entertaining - I was sitting by Seth on the floor while we all watched some chick-flick the girls made the guys watch. That's the last thing I remember before drifting off on Seth's very warm shoulder.

I woke up in an unfamiliar twin bed with pale blue sheets on it in the morning. I sat up and tried to remember where I was. Then, I remembered what happened yesterday and concluded that I was in Sam's house still. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got out of the bed, finding a note on the night-table.

_Savannah,_

_Seth took you upstairs when you fell asleep. I laid out some of my old clothes for you to wear and you can take a shower - down the hall, first door on the left. There is a blue toothbrush there for you and anything else you might need. Just come downstairs whenever you're ready. I'll save breakfast for you._

_Emily_

I smiled at the note and took a look at the clothes she left for me. Simple dark jeans and a blue sweater. I silently thanked her for these clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once I was all freshened up, I looked in the mirror at my long, black hair that went to my rib cage and stared at my own sparkling blue eyes, so unlike others'. I padded down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen, where I found Emily.

"Oh, hello, sweetheart." She smiled warmly at me. "Breakfast is almost ready. Chocolate chip pancakes with blueberry muffins and tons of bacon."

I laughed, "Sounds delicious. Do you need any help?"

She thanked me and gave me a few things to go and put on the table. I walked out with a plate of gigantic muffins and found Seth and Embry at the table, eyeing the food hungrily. Embry tried to reach for one but I swatted his hand away.

"Not yet." I scolded.

He looked amused at being scolded by a fifteen year old but saluted me anyway. Seth waited like a gentleman but when all the food was out, after Emily and I took our share, and after Paul, Seth, Embry, and Sam were all given the signal that they could go, it was like a zoo. Not exaggerating. I stuck my tongue out at Paul who almost bit my finger off. Emily laughed at me and led me to the counter where she usually eats to avoid being eaten.

"I _so _did not come here to be eaten by giant cannibals." I muttered. Emily grinned at me and Jared and Kim walked through the door. Kim walked straight over to us, while Jared went straight to the food. Kim just sat with us without a word and began picking at our bacon. We smiled at her…and that's how I began my day.

**Review!**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

I finally came back home today. Well…more like Emily made me go talk to my mother and make up. I opened the door to find that my mother was at work. I shrugged and settled down on the couch.

…

I don't know how I ended up on the floor but when I woke up, my face was smothered by the fabric of the couch. I got up, stretching, and sat back down on the couch. I then flipped on our tiny TV and watched the boring news for a while. I heard the door open and in came my mother, mumbling to herself about swearing she locked the door when she left. She jumped about two feet in the air when she saw me lounging on the couch with my feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Savannah! What did I tell you about putting your feet on the table!" I sat there with an eyebrow raised before she realized who she was talking to.

"Savannah!" She gasped and ran over to me. She set her purse down on the coffee table, knocking my feet off in the process. Wow. OCD much?

That was when she started talking a mile a minute. I only caught a few things like "when did you get here?", "are you okay?" and "you are so grounded!". I did nothing but nod like I could understand what she was saying and think to myself, _I am so going to kill Emily. _

She finally sighed. "Savannah?"

I blinked a few times and shook my head, coming out of the zone-like state I slipped into after about five minutes. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're home. I missed you. We'll talk this out, I promise." She smiled. It was a relieved smile. She was relieved to have me back.

"I love you, Mom." I blinked back tears. She kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly to the point where she was basically killing me. I didn't have the heart to say anything.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

She let go of me and took off her jacket, draping it over a chair. She then took off her shoes and let her hair out of her usual clip she wore. I sighed and sat Mom on the couch next to me.

"We need to talk about this." I told her seriously. "I'm not going to let things go unsaid this time. We'll drift apart and you know how much I would hate for that to happen."

"I know. You know I don't blame you for him leaving, right? I was mad and hurt, and-"

"It's all right, Mom. I know. I was upset, too and I really didn't mean some of the things I said."

She nodded. "I know, sweetie. But, hey. I got some good news that might cheer you up."

What good news? "Yeah?"

"I got the house sold!" Mom's a real estate agent.

"Really? That's great, Mom." _I just hope I can still see everyone on the Quileute Rez, _"Where are we moving? Are you finally going to tell me the mystery location?"

"Yes…and I think you are going to like it. We're moving to the Quileute Reservation! Now you can see your little friends you made any time you want."

I almost snorted at that one. My giant friends were far from little. Although, they've probably stopped growing. I'm catching up. But, I've learned that their ages range from 14-21. Like, what is in the water there? I would've thought they were all in their twenties or something. "Wow, that's fantastic. Thanks, Mom. They're all really great. You should meet them."

"I'm sure they are." She smiled. "Now, why don't you go get changed and we'll go out for dinner or something in Port Angeles?"

I grinned and nodded, "Okay."

In the end, we went out and had some over-bearing, major mother-daughter time.

()))((())

"GUESS WHAT, GUYS!" I yelled as Emily let me in.

"You saw a bunny go through a huge rabbit hole, followed it, and ended up in a alternate universe?" Brady asked eagerly.

I looked at him seriously. "No."

I could see the disappointment on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him," Seth told me, "What's up?"

"I'm moving to the Quileute Rez!" I announced excitedly. This is going to be so much better than having to run here all the time.

"Really?"

"Exciting, right?" I grinned. He nodded and gave me a smile that made my heart flutter. I ignored it and took a deep breath.

"Does anybody know where I could get an _awesome _hat?" Jacob asked randomly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know! I know!" I jumped up and down, raising my hand in the air.

He rolled his eyes and called on me like a teacher, "Savannah?"

"Okay. First, go to the convenience store in town. In the back room, there will be a monkey stuffed animal. Lift it up and there will be a button under it on the table. Press the button and say 'pickle'. A frog and a five dollar bill will appear then. Let the frog lead you to out of the store and to the cliffs where there will be a secret cave. There will be a leprechaun there - I'm warning you, don't try to steal its gold - and he will tell you a barcode number. The frog will lead you back to the store and you have to find the hat there with that barcode number. Use the five dollars to pay for it and you have an awesome hat!" I finished triumphantly.

He stared me down for a second while Seth laughed at my answer. "Thank you." He replied before turning back to his thumbs.

"That was a very creative answer." Seth laughed.

I shrugged, "I try." I couldn't keep the grin off my face, though.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" I called.

I heard a bunch of mumbles from the living room and sighed. "I guess it's just you and me, Seth. Since we live in a world of lazy people!" I yelled.

Seth laughed and followed me out the door. I can't deny the fact that I'm glad nobody else wanted to go. I like being with Seth.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I replied immediately.

"Flower?"

"Tulip."

We'd had this game going on for a while and we learned almost everything about each other.

"Phone number." He asked, sending a small smile my way.

I laughed. Great way to ask a girl for their phone number. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket - I got a new one after throwing my old one at a tree - and Seth told me his number. I saved it in my phone and sent him a text, therefore giving him my number. Smart, eh?

We sat on the beach for a while, watching the waves. I heard the wind whistling and yet, didn't feel it.

"You aren't cold?" Seth asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't really get cold anymore."

He frowned at this, though I'm not sure why.

Seth and I texted non-stop all the time. We went to dinner a few times, I met his mother and sister. Leah didn't seem to like me very much. Seth shrugged it off and told me that Leah was always like that. Tomorrow, we were moving into a new house on the Quileute Rez. A few miles away from Sam's and Seth's house. Everybody seemed to like that very much. Including me.

The boys were…odd. Always warm, huge appetites, huge _people_, they were just weird. They also kept looking at me cautiously and it was really starting to bug me. Seth was taking me to a bonfire right now, though, and I hoped that would help me get my mind off things.

We walked by the cliffs together, hand in hand. I guess it was safe to say we were dating now, and I was very happy about that.

"Seth?"

"Yeah, Savvy?" They decided my name was too much of a bother to say and Jake came up with that nick-name. At first, Seth refused to call me it, claiming he liked my name just the way it was. But, the nickname grew on me and I decided I wanted Seth to call me that, too. He agreed to whatever I wanted.

"What are we?" I asked shyly, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"What do you want us to be?" He smiled goofily.

I laughed at his expression and said, "Seth, I have now promoted you from friend to boyfriend!"

"Yes! What do I win?"

"Me." I said and brought him down to kiss me.

I was walking to the bonfire alone. I told Seth to go on ahead and set up, I wanted time to myself anyway. Ah, Seth. He's just so…_Seth. _And I loved it.

Before I knew it, I was thinking about Seth too much and I tripped on something, falling forward on the side walk. My hands shot out to break my fall and I scraped them on the concrete. I got on my knees and inspected them, watching the blood squeeze out of my miniature wound. Then, the unthinkable happened. I watched my cuts be healed right before my eyes.

Holy Sh..oot!

_Bonfire_

The bonfire was _interesting. _The legends were fascinating. And they were…I don't know. Billy sounded like he was trying to give me hints when he was describing the werewolves. Their skin temperatures , size, everything that was strange about these boys, was strange about these shape-shifters. Could they possibly be…? Oh my god. I am so going crazy. Either that of these boys are wolves. That isn't even physically possible, right?

I don't know why I'm even considering this as a possibility. The soonest chance I get, I'm asking Seth to commit me into the nearest crazy house.

"Did you like the legends?" Seth asked me as he drove me home, insisting that I ride with him instead of running in the dark.

"They were great. I really liked them. I wish all that stuff was real. It would make life so much more interesting." I sighed, trying to get him to say something that proved I wasn't mentally insane.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"I mean, it kind of reminds me of you guys. You know, the signs and stuff." I kept going.

"Mhm…"

"If you guys were wolves…that would be so _cool_." I said finally.

"You are so good at that, Savannah. I don't know how you do it." He sighed finally.

I tried to keep the satisfied smile off my face, "Whatever do you mean, Seth?"

We came to a stop down the street from my house.

"Oh my god. I wasn't going to tell you now…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on his seat.

Yes! SCORE! I'm not crazy! IT'S TRUE! …it's true… OMIGOSH IT'S TRUE! I took deep breaths and calmed myself down quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked, getting straight to the point. His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at me.

"You know?"

I nodded. "I'm not stupid - well I'm not blind. I can see the signs, 'specially after Billy told the legends. I may live in the Makah tribe but I also know about my heritage. Joshua _is _my biological father." As much as I wish he wasn't. Scum-bag.

"Well that just saved me a bunch of time and shock. Now I have to shock you once before you leave since you know that truth now." He sighed.

I nodded for him to go on with his explanation.

"Well…we wolves do this thing called imprinting. We find _her. _The one. The one they always talk about on those stupid TV shows that no one watches anymore. Our soul-mate. We'll be anything she wants us to be."

I also heard Billy explaining this. A push in the right direction.

"Well…Sam imprinted on Emily, Paul imprinted on Rachel, Jared on Kim, Jake on Nessie, Quil on Claire…Me on you." He finished, sucking in a breath and waiting for my reaction. NO WAY! That is so romantic. What a way to tell a girl you love her. _So, I'm a werewolf and I did this rare thing called imprinting. So yeah I imprinted on you and that means you're my soul-mate and I love you. _

"Before you say anything, you heard Billy. It's a push in the right direction. I am not in any way forced to love you. I'd probably love you anyway. You're nice, funny, pretty, amazing…" he trailed off and tucked my hair behind my ear. I blushed red at the compliments. I mean, who wouldn't love to not have to get broken-hearted by trying to find the right guy when you already have a perfect one?

"Even if I was forced," he continued, "I like this feeling. I'd choose to imprint on you if I could've."

I smiled at him. He waited for me to say something, apparently.

"That is _so _freakin' cool!" I exclaimed. He grinned widely at this.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm sorry to dump all this on you but…I really love you. You're amazing, Savannah."

Sure, I really liked him and I wouldn't mind spending forever with this hot guy but…I didn't want to tell him I loved him yet. It just goes against everything I've learned about love by seeing my friends' hearts get broken and such. That's why I've never had a boyfriend. But Seth is someone I would like to date…and most importantly…HE LOVES ME!

So, I smiled at him and leaned in like he did. I kissed him softly on the lips and was glad he didn't ask me if I loved him, too. He seemed happy with just this and I was grateful. I finally pulled away and laughed when he pouted.

"I'll see you tomorrow. In my _new _house…"

He laughed. "Yes I will. Text me later."

I nodded and got out of the car, walking down the street to my house before he could realize where he dropped me off and beg me to get back into the car so he could drive me past a couple houses. I just waved at his car that followed me before running into my house. I looked around and noticed that all the lights were off so Mom was probably asleep. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before going straight to bed.

_I have a soul-mate! _

/\_/\  
( '_' ) (I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS! Anyone got any ideas?)

I woke up to my mother tapping on my shoulder. I groaned and rolled right off of the air-mattress I was sleeping on. We already had my bed and most of the other things in the house moved to the new house.

"Savannah, are you feeling okay?" Mom asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

I shrugged and looked at her confusedly. "Yeah, Mom, why?"

"Well ,you're burning up!"

I felt my own forehead and shrugged. "I don't feel different."

"Maybe it's just me. We'll see how you're doing later. For right now, clean the air-mattress up and put it away. We've got moving to do."

I did as I was told and helped her pack the truck for the next couple of hours. We didn't have much stuff between the two of us. We got done in record timing and all that was left was a nightstand that was too much to fit in the tiny moving van we rented. We were just going to put it in the back of the car. I surprised Mom by picking it up by myself and putting it in the back. Ha! She doesn't even know her daughter's own strength. Come to think of it…I didn't even know I could do that…

We drove to the Quileute Rez and came to a stop in front of our new little blue house. The window shutters were an ivory color and the outside of the house was spotless. The roof was slanted in a cool sort of way. I looked to my window and realized that I could get onto the roof from there. Leave it to my mother to find the perfect house. We got inside and I went straight to my room with a cool mint green color painted on the walls. I unpacked the little stuff I hadn't done before and went back downstairs to help my mother unpack the rest. We unpacked all the stuff we just brought for the next three hours. It was two o'clock by the time we were completely finished, having brought most of our stuff over this past week already. When we were done, my mom went to work in her office with paperwork and such and I walked over to Sam and Emily's.

I tripped over a rock on my way there, making me very frustrated. I kicked the rock into the street, not caring if it hit a car at this point. Next, it started down pouring. Just like that! I'll bet it's just because mother nature hates me and wants me to have a bad day. Then, a mosquito bit me. What kind of mosquito just comes out during the rain. What kind of messed up world do we live in? I found myself shaking a lot and then, I exploded.

_What the hell? _I thought, looking down on my black paws…PAWS?

_Savannah? _I heard someone. I looked around, not seeing anyone.

…_um, yeah? _If this thing was talking, it must be in my head. I really _am _mentally insane.

_It's Sam. What happened to you? _

_That's what I would like to know. I was just sitting there, thinking about how messed up the world is, and then POOF I'm hearing voices in my head._

Sam chuckled…mentally, I guess? _I cannot believe this… Savannah? You're a shape-shifter._

WHY IS THE WORLD SO MESSED UP?

**Review for the long chapter! Please? I worked **_**very **_**hard on it and even gave you a surprise! (Even though most of you probably saw it coming from a mile away). ;P**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what! I'm updating today! AND I UPDATED YESTERDAY, TOO! Two days in a row! *happy dance***

**Thank you to my reviewers…**

**annoontje - THANK YOU! And, was this soon enough?(:**

**1h2a34 - Thank you(:**

**Shamille101- You'll see… *mysterious face***

**cheyennenichole - Thanksss(:**

**anubisfreak - Thanks and YES! It's sooo a cat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *goes to cry***

I felt another presence in my mind and felt like I was going to faint.

_Sup, Sam? _I think it was Jacob…

_We've got a new pack member, Jake. _YES I WAS RIGHT!

_Hola. Me llamo Savannah. Como estas? _I thought in Spanish.

_Whoa, it's a girl? Who is it? I don't speak Spanish. _

I rolled my eyes. _Who do you think it is, retard?_

_Savannah! Well I guess it does make sense. Joshua is her father. _

_Yeah… _Scum-bag…

Jacob chuckled mentally. _This is so cool! Seth is going to freak _out_!_

_Savannah, come to my house and Emily will have clothes for you, you won't have any when you phase back. I'd say to focus on calming down but I guess I don't need to. Why did you even phase? What set you off?_

_Well…I tripped, it started raining, and a stupid mosquito bit me!_

_That's all? _Sam asked, surprised. _This must've been building up in you for a while._

_Well, I have been feeling weird. Like when I healed instantly, or when I picked up a nightstand, or when I heard my mother's phone conversation from upstairs, or how I've been really hot and fast and such. I didn't know what was happening, though._

_Oh, well I can't say we should've warned you. We didn't really know this was going to happen. Seth has been saying he's seen the signs but we just figured he was seeing things, _Jake laughed.

I rolled my eyes but otherwise walked over to Sam and Emily's house. Emily put clothes on the back doorstep so I grabbed them in my mouth and went into the forest.

_Savvy, you're going to have to think really calm and happy things things in order to phase back._

I thought of Seth and his smile and within ten minutes, I was human again…and naked. I quickly threw on the tank top and denim shorts before going inside. My long hair had leaves in it and looked as if I'd just stuck it out of a car window. I straightened it out a little bit as I stepped into the house through the back door. I walked into the living room, amused at how the guys greeted me all normally, not knowing what happened. I heard the front door open and went to go warn Jake and Sam not to tell.

"Guys," I whispered, "Don't tell." I told them with a devious smile on my face. I was _so _going to have some fun with this.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly at me before walking away. Sam just nodded.

"You've got to start patrolling soon, though. Later, I'll let you know when you start. I also need to talk to you. Come here." He waved me outside and I followed him to the trees.

"Yeah?"

"You really have to be careful."

I nodded my head reassuringly at him.

"No, I mean you _really _have to be careful. You have a temper problem, you need to watch that. When you start shaking a lot, just leave. Especially when you're around a human. It might be here, it might be at home, wherever. Just be careful. I know that this is a lot to take in but we'll help you. When you decide to tell them, that is." He chuckled, "You'll be patrolling around 11 tonight. Just go to bed early and sneak out, or pretend you fell asleep here or something. In fact, just stay here for the rest of the day and go back tomorrow. I'll call her later on your phone and tell her you fell asleep. You can't let your mother know. The secret is too important. It's going to be hard, keeping secrets, and I apologize for that. You just need to know how serious this is."

I nodded again, "I'm cool with that. I'm down with that, bro."

I tried to look all gangster-like but it didn't really work… He just raised his eyebrows before rolling his eyes and taking me back inside.

"Hey, Savannah," Emily greeted me when I walked through the door. I smiled and gave her a quick hug before noticing Seth standing there. I pulled away, walking up to him with a smile on my face. I looked into his eyes for what seemed like the first time in weeks. When I looked into his eyes…_God _those eyes…

He was mine and I knew it. That's what made me the happiest at this moment. Also, the pure joy and love shining in his eyes for me. This was imprinting. I turned around and mouthed, "OH MY GOD!" to Sam before turning around to press my lips to Seth's. I heard a chuckle from behind me but I didn't turn around.

"It's a double imprint…" I heard Sam say. I don't really think Seth noticed, which I was grateful for. I still wanted to have fun with this secret.

"Wow…" Seth whispered when I pulled away. I giggled and hugged him, leaning my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, which startled me at first, and I sighed in contentment. He smoothed my hair and whispered, "I love you." In my ear.

"Forever," I breathed.

"And always," he finished.

(bleheeeheheeee)

When it was time to patrol, I tied my clothes around my ankle with a cord thingy Jake gave me and phased. I automatically heard the voices in my head, including Seth's.

_Hey, guys…_ I stepped into their conversation brightly. Sam came into the woods, the same black color as me. I was way smaller than him but I was still big for a wolf.

_Savannah?_

_What?_

_When did that happen? Why didn't you tell us?_

I laughed at their thoughts, although it sounded kind of weird. Like a hacking dog.

_Yes…it's me…the one and only…SAVANNAH! _-me

_When did you phase? _-Seth

_Earlier today. -me_

_How? What happened? -Seth_

_I fell, it started to rain, and don't even get me started on that stupid mosquito who shouldn't have even been out during the rain… _I trailed off, thinking about that dumb mosquito.

Sam rolled his massive eyes and said, _All right, all right. She knows how to make an entrance. Let's get started. Just follow Seth._

_Okie-dokie. _I caught up to Seth about a mile from my house.

_You're so beautiful (:_

_You don't look to bad yourself…except for that leaf in your fur. -me_

He laughed.

_It's going to be so much fun patrolling with you guys._ Embry sighed sarcastically. _Welcome to the pack, Sav._

I smiled before running after Seth. _Catch me if you can,_ he taunted.

I caught up to him easily. _Hehe, I'm so fast. This is going to be so much fun. I'm going to be faster and stronger, and awesomer-er. _

_Awesomer-er? -Seth_

_Yeah, I'm already awesomer than all of you so now I'm awesomer-er. -Me_

_Hmm…I guess it makes sense. -Seth_

_Duh…I'm me. -Me_

_Yes you are. _He smiled at me.

…

…

_Anyhoo… who wants cookies?_

_I do! _Brady shouted in my head, finally talking. I'm going to have to get used to this whole I'M IN YOUR HEAD, BY THE WAY thing.

_Aw, that sucks cause I don't have any…_

_YOU ARE SO MEAN! No one jokes about cookies like that._

_I just did._

…

_Thought so. _I kind of sort of stuck my tongue out at him mentally. :P

Sam sighed, _Guys… I hate to be the one who rains on your parade but…_

_I LOVE PARADES! Why would you make it rain on one? Why, Sam? _I questioned.

_Sav, focus. I just need you guys to focus. That's all. _He said, trying not to show his amusement. Ha! I'm amusing. I knew it.

_All right. Just patrol the area and try not to get to distracted. Paul and a few others will come at two. Savannah, you can sleep at my house. Just come over when you're done. _

_'Kay, thanks. _I felt him fading from my head and cheered. _PARTY!_

…

_Okay, party poopers. LET'S PATROL!_

They fake cheered and that's how we finished patrol. Talking, screaming, and getting distracted easily.

_So, Savannah, how do you feel about this whole wolf thing? -Embry_

_It's weird but I could get used to it. I'm not too thrilled at the idea of sharing your thoughts but-hey. You can't have a rainbow without a little rain. -Me_

_Did you come up with that yourself? -Seth_

_Nope. Saw it on a cereal box. -Me _

They laughed and I pouted. It was fun, patrolling with them. I felt some people enter my mind. Leah, Paul, Tyler, and Steven.

_Whoa, Leah's a wolf, too? That's so cool. -Me _Another girl wolf!

_Savannah?_

_Ugh, maybe I should've just told you all when it happened. This explaining thing is getting annoying. Yes, I phased today. Well - yesterday, I guess. Since it's two now. I'm leaving, see you all whenever, wherever. Toodles(: -Me_

_She's precious, that one. _I heard someone think before I phased back. I think I'm getting the hang of this thing. I put on my clothes and saw Seth walking the opposite direction. I ran up to him and jumped on his back. He started, looking at me for a second.

"Hi, Seth." I said quietly.

"Hi, Savvy."

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" I asked, jumping down from his back and looking at the ground.

He tilted my chin up. "I could never be mad at you, Sav, for something stupid like that. I'll bet you just wanted to see the shock on our faces."

I giggled, "Pretty much. But, now that we've got that cleared up, I've got to head back to Sam's."

He leaned in and kissed me slowly and passionately before letting me go, "Okay, you can go now."

He smiled cheekily and squeezed me one last time before letting go.

"I love you," I said.

"Forever."

"And always."

**Review(:**

**-madittude99**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo…hi…what's uuuuppppp? I'll tell you what's up…A NEW CHAPTER! Hooraaaayyyy(; Okay, so I feel kind of high on life today so if that rubs off on my characters…my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….. *sob***

"YOLO!" I screamed as I back flipped off the highest cliff. I straightened out my arms and legs just in time to make my dive perfect as I sliced through the rough waves. The water isn't freezing, as it would've been for a normal person. I spun around underwater for a while, holding my breath exceptionally well - even for a werewolf -, before I realized that whoever heard me yell before I jumped might get worried. I swam upward and just as my head broke the surface, I heard an irritated sigh of relief…if that's even possible. I looked up to the top of the cliff to see Embry's arms crossed as he shook his head at me disapprovingly. I just grinned at him, sure he could see me. I swam for the shore and met up with him at the beach. He lazily threw an arm around me as I headed back to my house to get the dry clothes I wasn't smart enough to bring.

"Where are we going?" He wondered. I turned a corner. I can see my cute little house from here.

"My place. My mom might be home - I'm not sure - you don't have to come in if you don't want to meet her. I'll be coming to Emily's after." I assured him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I ain't afraid of no one."

I laughed and stepped up to the door, twisting the knob easily and walking in. I found a little surprise hanging upside down on my couch - my bestest friend in the history of bestest friends. Embry raised his eyebrows, sure this wasn't my mother. I ducked under his arm and ran over to her, belly flopping my wet self on top of her.

"Aaahhhh!" She screamed, tossing my onto the ground.

"CHRYSANTHEMUM WELLINGS!" I yelled.

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"OMIGOD! I haven't seen you in, like, a month!" I shouted.

"I know!"

We both squealed until I suddenly remembered Embry's existence. "Oh, hey, Chrissy, this is Embry - my brother."

"Your _what_?" Oh, yeah. I probably should've told her…

"My - uh - yeah, about that… I have two brothers and Joshua is MIA." I recapped. She gaped at me before snapping out of it and turning to look at a smirking Embry.

"Nice to meet you, Embry." She said politely. She held out a hand and he looked at her. And looked at her…

"Dude, I didn't bring you here so you can have a stare-fest with my best friend." I muttered, stepping on his foot subtly. I knew that stare.

The _imprint _stare.

Ugh, seriously?

"Uhm," Embry coughed awkwardly, shaking her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"If we're done here, I'm going to go get changed and we'll head to Emily's after?" I looked to Embry for confirmation. He nodded.

I sprinted up the stairs at a normal 'human pace' and headed straight for my room.

"Savannah? Did you see the surprise I found on the couch when I got home? I don't know how she got in but…" I heard my mom trail off from her office.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, I saw. She and Embry are downstairs - if you want to meet him - we're all going to Sam's place in a minute."

"Okay, have fun." She called, ignoring my subtle hint for her to go downstairs and meet my brother. I sighed and closed the door, changing into something simple. I picked out a light green tank top and grey cotton shorts - no _normal _person who lives in Washington would wear this outside. I threw my damp hair into a ponytail and hurried down the stairs, hoping my mom didn't see me wearing this. She wouldn't let me out of the house in this outfit. _At all_. Chrissy and Embry were sitting on the couch, talking. Chrissy didn't notice me and if Embry did, he didn't say anything. I edged away into the kitchen and got a glass of water. It didn't take as long as I would've liked. I wanted to give them more time to talk, but I was bored. _Sorry, Embry, _I thought as I walked back into the living room and clearly interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, guys. You ready?" I asked brightly. They got up and followed me out the door. When Chrissy wasn't paying attention, I winked at Embry. He rolled his eyes but gave me a half smile. Chrissy groaned when she realized we were walking and I laughed, dragging her along.

"Whoa, when did you get so hot?" She exclaimed, feeling my unnaturally warm skin.

I giggled, "Why thank you." I curtsied in front of her and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, are you sick?" She was concerned now.

"No, no. It's just my…uh…genes, I guess." I finished lamely. Embry shot me a 'real smooth' look and I narrowed my eyes at him. My eyes said 'oh, like you could've done better'. His smirk tells me he thinks he can. I snorted and turned back to the dirt road we were walking on. Chrissy didn't notice our silent exchange, just looked at the scenery. I looked longingly at my beautiful forest.

We arrived at Sam and Emily's quicker than I expected. I walked in without knocking and called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

Chrissy scolded me for not knocking but I just rolled my eyes at her. We found Emily in the kitchen and I walked over to see her pulling something out of the oven.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" I smiled at her.

She laughed, "Pie. I've apple pie just for you…"

"PIE!" I shouted. I ran into the living room. "EMILY IS MAKING PIE!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I heard chuckles. I felt excitement in the air. Side-effects of Emily's pie-baking skills.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned to Seth. "Pie!" I said gleefully.

He laughed, "Will you share some with me?" He grinned.

"Of course I will." I giggled and pecked him on the nose.

"Guess what." I whispered.

"What?"

"I like pie…"

Jacob laughed from his lazy position on the couch. "I think we got that, Sav."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Everyone should know that I love pie…It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to the world, right after Seth being born.

I winked at Seth and pulled him back to the kitchen. "C'mon, I want you to meet someone."

"I see."

We arrived to the kitchen and found Embry and Chrissy sitting at the table, talking about…unicorns and narwhals?

"Unicorns are way better!" Chrissy, declared.

"Nah-uh! Narwhals are like unicorns and whales put together!" Embry argued.

"Unicorns are awesome and narwhals are just copycats!" I interrupted whatever Chrissy was about to say.

"So ha!" Chrissy added with a huff, leaning back in her seat.

Embry muttered a barely audible 'humph'.

"Chrysanthemum Wellings, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Seth Clearwater, and Seth Clearwater, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Chrysanthemum Wellings. Aka, Chrissy." I announced in a loud voice, knowing the others in the living room would hear. I saw Paul's head peak around the corner first.

_Embry's imprint, _I mouthed, _tell the others. _He nodded and his head disappeared again.

"Nice to meet you, Savannah's _boyfriend._" She glared at me. With a _why didn't you tell me this VERY IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFORMATION? _look. I rolled my eyes.

"Later," I mouthed. I assume she's staying the night. She nodded and I got back to business.

"Well, Chrissy, I am going to introduce you to the others, let's go."

"Ugh, walking, fine." I literally had to pull her up from the chair. I pushed her into the living room and she glowered at me.

"Hey, guys, this is my friend, Chrissy. Chrissy, that's Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Nessie, Rachel, Kim, Tyler, Collin, Steven, John, Justin, and Tommy." I finished in one breath. "The others are…somewhere…"

I gestured to each of them as I said their names and Chrissy's eyes widened when she realized that there were more people than this. I smiled to myself and they all waved to her. I sat on Seth's lap close to the TV and the others made room for Embry and Chrissy to sit. Rachel and Kim left to help Emily in the kitchen. Usually I would go too but I'm waaay too comfy right now. After about a half an hour, Emily called out that the pies were ready. I shot out of Seth's arms and pulled him along. I was the first one to the kitchen, smelling the wonderful smell of Emily's pie.

After Seth and I finished three pies, him eating most of it, I patted my flat stomach contentedly. "Man, Em, if I wasn't with Seth, I would sooo marry your pies." I sighed.

She laughed, "Thank you, I think…"

I stood up, "Well, I'm so exhausted, I might pass out so, I'm leaving. Chrissy, you don't have to come yet if you don't want to, I'm sure Embry would be more than glad to take you home." I smirked at him and pulled Seth up with me. "And_ you_ are coming with me."

I heard some chuckles from somewhere behind me and I ignored them. Seth grinned at me and I saw him wink at Jake before following me to the door. I whacked him in the back of the head for that, smiling a little at the cry of pain from Seth and the laughter coming from inside as we stepped out into the cloudy night.

"I feel so trapped," I complained, "We are _so _going wolf."

He nodded, stepping away from me after we ran into the woods. I went behind a tree and striped before phasing, feeling the heat tingle down my spine. Seth nudged my shoulder in a loving way and I pressed my nose to his cheek.

_Beautiful…_

I smiled and grinned,_ Handsome._

He winked at me._ Race ya?_

_Hell yeah!_

I shot off towards my house, feeling Seth right on my tail - literally. I ended up winning but I had an odd feeling that _someone _let me win. After we phased back, I pulled him over to the tree outside my window. I climbed up first, but instead of going through my window, I crawled onto the roof. Seth caught on quickly and was soon sitting next to me on the roof. What if we just fell through the roof right now? I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked, smiling and poking my side. I looked at him, really looked at him. His amazing smile, his deep brown eyes, his short, soft hair. I smiled at what I saw. He's all _mine._ I leaned in and kissed him deeply. Definitely all mine. I slipped my fingers into his hair and he had his hand on my waist pulling me closer. "So what was so funny that had you laughing?" He whispered against my lips.

"I was just thinking about how funny it would be if we fell through the roof," I giggled again and this time, Seth laughed with me.

"I hear Chrissy and Embry, you've gotta go 'cause I have to be walking in with them. As far as my mom knows, I never left Chrissy's side." I grinned at him. He laughed and kissed me one more time before hopping off of the roof. I am _so _going to kill him if Chrissy saw. I grabbed onto the tree branch closest to me and slid down, running to catch up with Chrissy and Embry. Perfect timing as they were just about to open the door.

We said goodbye to Embry and hurried inside. I sent her to get pajamas on and grabbed every snack we had in the house. Movie marathon! (:

**Please Review! This chapter was dedicated to my pie-loving best friend!**

**-madittude99**

**xx **__


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for not updating for so long! I just haven't had the time to write what with the school year ending and finals and such…  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

We _had _to watch The Last Song. We were originally watching our favorite comedies, but we couldn't resist a sappy, depressing romance. We cried near the end and laughed at each other. After Chrissy's sugar high left her system, she was out like a light on the couch. When the movie was over, I picked her up and took her upstairs to lay in my bed, figuring I could sleep on the floor for one night. I went back downstairs and shut off the TV and cleaned up our mess. Once the living room was free of any evidence we'd stayed there, I turned off the lights and went upstairs to bed.

When I woke up, it looked just about dawn. Ugh, I had patrol at eight. Chrissy usually sleeps until ten or so during the summer so I should be able to get out. The problem is, even though I had a short patrol, I'd be getting home at twelve. Then suddenly, I had a fantastic idea. I looked over at the clock and saw it was later than I thought. _7:41_, the clock read. "Embry," I whispered aloud. He didn't have patrol today. I reached over to my phone which was sitting on the nightstand.

I scrolled through my contacts and landed on Embry's name, hitting the 'send' button just as I reached it. It rang and rang before going to voicemail. I sighed and called again. This time he answered on the fourth ring with a groggy, "What do you want, Savannah?"

"Hey," I said cheerfully, ignoring his irritated greeting, "I have patrol at eight and so I need you to hang with Chrissy until I get back at twelve."

I could practically _hear _his eagerness over the phone. "Okay! When should I be over?"

I closed my eyes in victory. Sweet victory. "In about fifteen minutes so chop chop!"

"All right!"

I hung up with a click and shook my head in disbelief. Until I mentioned Chrissy's name, he'd been more than unwilling to help me out. Ah, the power of imprinting. I sighed and got up, changing into one of Seth's deep blue tee shirts - he'd lent me it when I was frozen solid a few weeks ago - and black cotton shorts. I tied up the shirt to the side so it actually looked like I had _pants _on and I kept my hair down after brushing it out briefly. I slid my sneakers on and watch the clock as I waited for Embry. At 7:56 on the dot, there was a knock on the door. I sped downstairs and found my very tired mother answering the door. I slowed down on the last step and listened to their conversation.

"Who are you?" Mom asked him, now fully alert and confused. _I _was just glad he was wearing a shirt.

"Uhm, I'm Embry Call. Savannah has something to take care of this morning to she asked me to hang out with Chrissy." He answered politely, reaching out to shake my mother's hand whilst sending me a death glare. I looked around the room awkwardly.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as Chrissy came down the stairs in nothing but her small red tank top and super-short navy blue pajama shorts, sweatshirt folded over her arms. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, probably coming down to see what all the commotion was about. She blushed and threw the sweatshirt on after seeing Embry staring. I'm wearing even shorter shorts than that but it was no big deal with Embry anymore. Being a werewolf means that unfortunately, you see a lot more of others than you might want to. God knows I have. :/ I rolled my eyes and smirked at them before deciding it was time to leave this awkward-fest.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, I'll be going now…" I edged toward the door and hoped my mom was too tired to realize what I was wearing. By the look on her face as I sprinted out the door, I could see that she had. Her eyebrows were raised and her arms were crossed as she shifted her weight to one leg. I smiled at my victory of getting out of the house without a lecture. I ran toward the forest and stripped quickly in order to phase.

I knew it as soon as I entered the pack mind. Lots of voices. _Savannah, you're late! _Sam scolded.

_I know, I know._ I replayed the scene from a few minutes ago in my head. Everyone chuckled and Jared rolled his eyes at me.

_Always running away, huh, Savannah? _He teased, amused. I growled at him.

_If you felt the tension in that room, you would've ran, too! _

We finished our patrol like that with the constant teasing and insulting. Playing around. When Seth came at about ten, I was so relieved.

_Hey, girl. _Paul mentally grinned, knowing just how to get on Seth's nerves. I rolled my eyes and trotted up to Seth to lick his face.

Seth ignored Paul and did the same to me.

_Gross! _

_C'mon, _right _in front of us?_

_Ewww._

_Ugh, sick._

Normal complaints. I was just happy Seth had a super short patrol, due to the long one I suspected he had last night. So he could leave with me at twelve. After our patrol was done, Seth suggested we go back to Emily's really quick so that I could eat considering I hadn't eaten all day. I smiled at the familiar smells coming from the tiny house in front of us before walking in.

"Hey, Em! Do you have food?" I got straight to the point, fluttering my eyelashes at her. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Muffins are on the table," She smiled affectionately at me, gesturing towards the table, "Better go before they're all gone. Chrissy and Embry were just here but they went for a walk on the beach." She filled us in.

"Oooh all alone at the beach!" I smiled excitedly. Seth and I walked over to the table and grabbed a few muffins each before going into the living room to watch TV. I looked to the couch and saw Paul, Collin, Brady, Tommy, Tyler, and John on the couch and floor. I sat down and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them, mouth full of muffin. They chuckled and waved back. Well, most. The rest just didn't take their eyes off the small TV. Hmm, this is nice, sitting here with the other wolves. I was slightly upset that Leah wasn't here because now I'm the only female wolf. Female wolf…

I gasped and dropped my muffin just in time for Seth to catch it.

"What's wrong, babe?" Seth asked worriedly.

"I'm a bitch!" I shouted.

"Why would you say that?" Seth was confused now and I had all the others' attention.

"No, no. I mean I'm _literally _a bitch! I'm a female dog!" I yelled again. "Nooo!"

I'd get a lot of crap from them about this now.

The whole room burst out laughing, including Seth as he wound his arm around my waist. "It's all right, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. "By the way, I like your shirt." He grinned.

I smiled right back and winked. "Me too." (:

"Ew, I'll bet you got us laughing just so that we'd be distracted when you guys started sharing private jokes and giving compliments," Tyler shuddered from his spot on the arm of the couch.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "She's sneaky like that." I winked at them this time.

"You know it. Anyway, I really _really _want to bother Chrissy and Embry so let us go see if we can track them down!" I shouted. "Who's with me?"

In the end, it was me, Seth, Tyler, and Collin going to spy on the two newest love birds. We walked to the beach and by the time we got there, I knew Embry sensed us. He suddenly stood up from his spot in the sand next to Chrissy and help her up.

"Let's go to the cliffs." He suggested quickly. I grinned and motioned to the guys to be extra quiet.

When they were out of sight, I whispered hurriedly. "He has to walk at a human pace, right? So let's take to the trees and get there before them."

They nodded and we all ran to the forest lining the cliffs. We finally got to Embry's favorite cliff - the highest one. Right about five minutes before they would arrive. They laughed boisterously and I shushed them. I walked up to the edge of the cliff and Seth totally pulled a _Titanic _move.

I held my arms out to the side and he wrapped his arms around my waist just as Jack did to Rose. I closed my eyes theatrically and he whispered in my ear, "All right, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and pretended to gasp like I had never done anything like this before. The other guys fake gagged but I ignored them. It was almost an exact reenactment of the movie and when we let go, I laughed so much. "You, my friend, are an amazing actor."

"And _you _are an amazing actress." He smiled. Just then, we heard the approaching footsteps and I plopped down on the edge of the cliff, my feet dangling. I laid back, supporting myself with my elbows. Seth sat down next to me, close enough where our hips were touching and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Chrissy, darling! Fancy meeting you here!" I called to her as soon as they were in hearing distance. Embry groaned and Chrissy skipped over to me, curtsying.

"Your Highness, how may I serve you today?" She asked politely in her british accent. We hadn't played this game since we were little - we'd always played it with Patrick, making him be the servant.

I looked her over. "I'm not sure yet. Stand by in case you need to spring into action at a moment's notice." I commanded her, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." She said, looking into my narrowed eyes, unconcerned.

"_Never _look me in the eye." I growled at her.

She nodded quickly, her eyes darting over elsewhere. That was when she tripped on a rock and fell onto me…not a good idea considering I was at the edge of a cliff…Embry tried to grab her and Seth was distracted…they weren't fast enough.

We both fell.

Falling, such an easy term.

Have you ever fell off of a cliff? The very highest cliff of all?

It is endless.

Endless falling.

The air whooshed around us and I could hear Chrissy's screams beside me.

I grabbed onto her, for fear she would drown in the intense waves.

The waves.

Over-lapping each other.

In an endless cycle.

Endless.

Endless like falling.

Falling which we just finished doing.

We crashed into the water with a splash.

A very big splash, might I add.

Chrissy's hand gripped mine for dear life.

For her life was dear, and in my hands.

It was easy to swim.

As soon as we hit the water, I was kicking to get to the top.

When we did reach air, I heard voices.

Concerned voices.

"Should we go in after them?"

"Do you really think Savannah would let anything happen to her, Em? They're fine."

I looked to the top.

Saw their relieved faces.

As if they even had a doubt.

If they did, it was gone.

For I held Chrissy at my side as she was sputtering.

I swam to the shore this time.

The beach was a little bit populated, you could imaging their shock as I come up from the water with a choking girl in my arms. I helped her breathe, angling her so that enough air could get to her lungs. Our clothes were soaked but she didn't shiver because my body heat was enough to keep her warm. I carried her to where we'd start to make our way up the cliff, figuring the boys would find us if they wanted to.

I sat Chrissy on my lap and supported her back. "Are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded, getting the last bit of water from her lungs. I let her lean over so that the water and whatever she'd eaten for lunch could go anywhere but on me. "Sorry," She croaked sheepishly.

I smiled at her, "No worries, I got this all under control."

"Chrissy!"

"Savannah!"

"Are you guys all right?"

I heard the shouts before she did. "Except that part, I don't have the patiece to control that."

"We're fine!" I called back. "Did you hurt anything when we hit the water?" I asked her, looking back down at her face. She was slowly calming down, her blue lips returning to their natural color.

"No, but I hurt my ankle when I tripped." She replied, wincing as she twisted her right ankle around.

"Savannah, Chrissy!" Embry and Seth sighed in relief, jogging over to us. I rotated her ankle, putting pressure on some places and trying to see when she'd wince.

"Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?" Seth asked, coming over to kneel down next to me.

"_I'm _fine." I assured him, returning my attention back to Chrissy's injury. "Even if I did get hurt, I heal fast." I winked at him and he allowed himself a tiny bit of a smile before Embry pushed him out of the way, effectively getting closer to his imprint.

"Whoa there, dude!" I stumbled back a bit. "Calm yourself and give her some room!" I scolded him. "We should take her back to Sam's."

Seth nodded in agreement, shoving Embry back a bit. I picked her up and let her ride piggy-back to Emily and Sam's house. When we arrived, Embry held the door open for us.

"Em, c'mere for a sec!" I called through the house. Emily appeared from the kitchen and assesed the situation before going to the bathroom where she kept all of the first-aid things. She needed them considering how much the boys and I messed around all the time, taking advantage of our fast healing.

I set Chrissy down on a chair at the table and we waited until Emily came back. First, I eased Chrissy's shoe off, wincing when she did. I then pulled her damp sock from her foot and threw it to the laundry pile. She did the same for her other foot, relieved when that one didn't hurt. Emily hustled back into the room, bending down to sit on a short stool next to Chrissy.

"What happened?" She asked curiously. "Em, could you get me some ice - in a rag! What am I supposed to do with a couple of pieces of ice?" She tacked on at the end, anticipating his next moves. I half-smiled and explained the situation, wringing out my hair with a towel Seth got for me. I hadn't even noticed he left.

"We, uh, fell off a cliff…" I smiled sheepishly. Emily looked at me incredulously, absentmindedly taking the ice from Embry as he handed it to her.

"How did _you _fall off a cliff?" She emphasized the 'you' just enough so I could hear how confused she was about a werewolf _falling _off a cliff.

"Chrissy tripped like the klutz she is and knocked us both off." I smirked at her, "And _apparently, _she hurt her ankle. I was a bit too busy falling to my possible death to notice. My sincerest apologies." I rolled my eyes.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Oh come _on! _You weren't even fazed. And if I remember correctly, you were the coherent one in that situation."

"Well _excuse _me! If it weren't for me, you'd be at the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again!" I taunted.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't remember you being so melodramatic."

I stuck my nose up in the air teasingly, "Well, I guess you don't really know me then."

"I guess I don't…" She trailed off. I cannot do this any longer. I bursted out laughing and she soon followed.

The rest of them looked at us like we were aliens…

"ANYWAY! Do you think it's broken?" I asked.

Emily felt around her ankle and shook her head. "I don't think so, probably just sprained. I have some crutches in the back from when Kim broke her heel… Would you like to use them, Chrissy?"

She nodded and watched as Emily bandaged up her ankle.

"Wow, you're good at this." Chrissy commented. "You should work with my mom - she's a nurse."

Emily smiled, "Thanks, you wouldn't believe how much these guys hurt each other…and themselves, come to think of it."

"Hey!" I protested, Emily waited for me to say she was wrong when she knew she was right. I said something else instead, "I'm not a guy!"

"Okay, Savannah. You're not a guy." She sighed in exsaperation.

"Good…Emily?" I dragged out the 'y' in her name.

"Yes, Sav?" She looked at me as if I were a seven year old asking many questions.

"Do you loooove me?" I smiled at her innocently.

"Of course, Savannah. Chrissy, I'll go get those crutches now. Would one of you guys take her to the couch. Tell one of the boys to move." She turned to us.

"I thought we already established that I wasn't a guy!" I called after her, "Because if I was, Seth here, would be gay!" I heard the muffled laughter coming from the living room. Well, they were _trying _to muffle it.

Embry picked Chrissy up and moved toward the living room. He pushed Steven off the couch and I snickered at his surprised face. I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him over to sit down on the floor in front of the couch. I then proceeded to sit on his lap. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my middle and resting his chin on my left shoulder.

"What happened?" Steven asked after he got up and brushed himself off.

"We fell off a cliff!" I announced cheerfully. "Well _I _was pushed." I muttered at the end.

Steven grinned. He was obviously enjoying the fact that I fell off of a cliff. Seth smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Steven exclaimed, jumping back and rubbbing his head.

"I didn't like the way you were looking at my girlfriend," Seth shrugged. I kissed his cheek and giggled.

Steven made a grossed out gagging sound. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to sit over there now." He sauntered over to the other side of the room and sat against a wall.

"Good. We were better off without you anyway," Embry muttered. Steven just rolled his eyes.

Emily came back with the crutches and leant them up against the armrest of the couch where Chrissy was sitting. "Well, as fun as this little adventure was, my mother might kill me if I don't get home soon…"

Chrissy nodded, "By the way, thanksfor leaving us there with Mom-zilla." Then she did a perfect imitation of my mom. "What was she wearing? Why is she leaving so early? Is she going to go meet Seth? What could she possibly have to do? Isn't she going to freeze out there wearing that?"

I laughed at that one and the other guys were smirking. "Is that really how your mom talks?" Tyler asked, amused.

"Yup, and it's six o'clock now so I'll be going. Chrissy, you can stay here for dinner while I go deal with Mom. I'm sure Emily won't mind." She nodded and I turned to Seth.

"You'd be better off staying here. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Count on it." He grinned. I grinned right back, pulled his face to mine, and kissed him on the lips. Nobody groaned this time and I smirked at this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept kissing him, waiting for the noises of protest. They didn't come.

Seth noticed this, too and I figured everybody left for the kitchen to eat. Seth took full advantage,putting his hands on either side of my waist and pulling me closer to him. I fully turned to him and moved onto my knees, straddling his waist. Our lips didn't move from each others'. I ran my finger up and down the back of his neck and he moaned quietly as he traced circles on my back under my - well _his -_ shirt. I moved my hands up, knotting them in his hair.

"I gotta go…" I mumbled, letting go of him and moving back. He kept his hold on me, though.

"Aww, why?" He groaned like a little kid.

I giggled, "Because my mom might kill me if I'm not home, like, now."

Then Seth did something really bad. He started tickling me. I sqealed and squirmed until he finally let go, laughing.

"Okay…you want me to walk you there?" He asked.

My mom might kill me _and _him if we both go. She'll already be pissed when I get there. I decided not to chance it.

"Nah, I'll go alone. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you, too. Always."

"Forever." I murmured, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes as I stood up.

"Bye, Seth."

"Goodbye, Savannah."

I walked out of the room, leaving him there to stare into space. I waved to everybody as I left, making sure the door was shut behind me. It was supposed to be extra cold tonight. I walked down the path and five minutes more before I started sprinting in human form through the night. No one could see anyway and the faster I got home, the better.

I finally reached my small, pretty house. I walked through the door, trying to look casual. My mom staggered down the stairs at the sound of my arrival. "Are you OK, Mom?"

"What were you thinking?" She growled at me angrily. I then noticed the half empty wine bottle in her left hand.

Mom was always a happy drunk. Easy to take care of if need be. She rarely got drunk with me in the house, though. I guess it was because she was always happy. Now she has things to be bitter about. He husband left her and her daughter was 'rebellious'. Her husband had also done that with two other women.

She started toward me, gripping onto my shoulder. Figuring she needed help with balance, I let her until she started digging her nails into my flesh. It hurt but the blood I saw soaking through my shirt was the sign of cuts that were going to heal quickly. "Mom, what are you doing?" I tried to pull away from her but I did not want her to fall. Drunk or not, she's my mother.

"You're stupid. You never listen to me! You're just like your father." She grumbled a bit more and then hit me over the head with the wine bottle she was holding. Then she was able to push me down while I was disoriented and she kicked me in the face. My hair was damp from the leftover wine that was in the bottle and I knew the liquid on my face wasn't wine.

It was blood.

**I know, I'm mean. Please review because this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Like, ever. In the history of the world. And pssshhhh I'm not just writing this SUPER long notr - even though it's not really that long - just to make my chapter longer…why do you think I'd do that? Huh, punk? Later, punks(; **

**-madittude99**

**xx**


End file.
